Within the janitorial and home cleaning products industries, many tools are manufactured for sale that are provided to users as handheld scrubbing devices. These tools often have a grippable handle, a base, and either a permanent or replaceable abrasive pad, scrub pad, or brush. The abrasive pad is typically attached to the base with a glue or cement. Also, the handle part is typically metal or a hard plastic, which can become uncomfortable to the hand after a period of scrubbing with the tool